1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a linear motor and a lens unit.
2. Related Art
A configuration using a wire and a rotary encoder is conventionally used as a position detecting mechanism for moving bodies in a linear motor. This mechanism detects position by using the rotary encoder to detect the amount of relative change with respect to a wire pulled between a scanning table, which is a moving component, and a fixed point on a rail, as shown in Patent Document 1, for example.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H09-222318
With this mechanism, however, a wire coiling mechanism is used in addition to the rotary encoder to apply a prescribed tensile force to the wire. Therefore, the size of the apparatus is increased.